Come in the Night
Description From Jim Steinman's script: "While BAAL sings, the TRIBE is formed from all sides. All the other 19 members of the TRIBE enter the stage from 'tunnels.' First a Boy and a Girl come from opposite sides of the disc. They come and kneel next to each other in the center of the disc. The Boy stares at her, then raises his arm high into the air and brings it smashing down on her body. She clutches at his flesh. In essence, then, they inflict pain on each other at first...then they embrace desperately and sensuously. They 'bring each other into the TRIBE.' Then they go and bring forth a third and perform and initiation ritual on him, always consisting of a cruel painful act, then a coming-together. Then those three bring in a forth, etc. until all 19 are there by the end. The first part of the song is sung by BAAL alone, then he is joined by other voices, and finally the whole TRIBE at the end. All staging is violent, sexual, and often exultant, rising to a high pitch of dark celebration at the end when the TRIBE is bound together." Versions Jim Steinman in the musical The Dream Engine Jim Steinman in a live Warner Records audition session for the musical The Dream Engine Meat Loaf and Cian Coey on Braver Than We Are (as "Skull of Your Country") Similar Songs This song shares some lyrical and musical elements ("turn around, bright eyes") with "Total Eclipse of the Heart." Lyrics Come, in the night, come in the day Anytime, and play our game It's all right Special flight You'll fly home into our game See the light Shining bright Shining down upon our game In the night Come in the day Play our game, come away! Turn around! It's a black day dawning Turn around! There's a corpse in mourning Turn around! In your tin can graveyard Turn around! To your tin foil savior Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around! There are napalm babies screaming Turn around! There are rivers steaming Turn around! To your forests rotting (alt: "'cause the sun is rotting") Turn around! To your assassins plotting (alt: "can't you feel sweet Satan plotting") Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around, bright eyes! Don't let the slaughter drag you down Who ever said that madness was a sin? It's too late for the rain to wash you down Who ever killed the ocean and the wind? Down on your knees, now. What do you see now? Down on your knees, now. What do you see now? How do you bury the skull of your country? How do you bury a nation of fears? Where do you put all your long years of dying? Give me a tombstone and a wreath of all your tears Bring in all the children, with their bodies up against the wall No time for crying and there's no time left to stall No time for love now and there's no peace left at all We're on the edge now, and there's always one more fall (alt: "We're on the edge now, and it won't be me that falls") Turn around! For the blood on your highways Turn around! Fuck up with a new war each day, now Turn around! For your skies are hungry Turn around! For your earth is thirsty Turn around, bright eyes Turn around, bright eyes Turn around! Let a new world in, now Turn around! Let the final dance begin, now Turn around! Give us all your guns, now Turn around! Look at us! We're your outlaw sons, now Turn around, bright eyes Turn around, bright eyes Don't let the slaughter drag you down Who ever said that madness was a sin? It's too late for the rain to wash you down Who ever killed the ocean and the wind? Down on your knees, now. What do you see now? Down on your knees, now. What do you see now? How do you bury the skull of your country? How do you bury a nation of fears? Where do you put all the long years of dying? Give me a tombstone and a wreath of all your tears Come, in the night, come in the day Anytime, and play our game It's all right Special flight You'll fly home into our game See the light Shining bright Shining down upon our game In the night Come in the day Play our game, come away! Category:Songs